My Never
by Sweet Decadence
Summary: He was surely waking many a resident as his motorcycle roared in the silence, but it didn't matter. He needed to get to him. He was the only one who could help. written for .indigo's The Kiss in the Rain Challenge on The Golden Snitches. Sirius/Remus


_I saw forever in my never…_

He tried to regain his ragged breath as it tore through his chest; the rain was stinging his face as he sped down the streets of the small town. He was surely waking many a resident as his motorcycle roared in the silence, but it didn't matter. He needed to get to him. He was the only one who could help.

_"This isn't my fault,"_ he told himself, _" I didn't do anything. I didn't kill them."_

He finally reached the small cottage he was destined for, cutting off the engine and hopping of the bike, not even bothering to brake as it flew into the well-kept lawn.

"Come on, Please be here," He whispered as he adjusted his coat and walked hurriedly up the stone path to the front door.

Glancing over his shoulders quickly, he proceeded to bang on the door with all the strength he could muster.

"Who the hell is it?" He heard a disgruntled voice say from the other side of the door.

"Moon, open up, please. I'm in trouble... _please_," The dark-haired boy pleaded as he wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to calm the shivers racking through his body.

"Sirius, what is-" Remus started as he took in the appearance of his long-tome friend, "Get in, you're soaked."

He took one more glance over his shoulder and rushed into the hair, shutting and locking the front door behind him.

"What is going on, Sirius?" Remus asked worriedly as he in question sped through every room like a nervous cat.

"Th-they're after me, R-Remus," He stammered as he leaned his forehead against a wall.

"Who is after you? And why?" Remus rolled his eyes. It hadn't been the first time Sirius had been paranoid about someone coming after him.

"The Ministry," he whispered.

"Wha- why?!" Remus panicked, "What on earth did you do to land yourself in this?!"

"Pete... Pete is dead..."

"_YOU KILLED PETER?!_" Remus shouted as the rage built up inside of him.

"No! I didn't do it, Re, honest!" He pleaded as he clutched onto Remus' sleeve, "I didn't do it! I mean, I was going to; I wanted to... but I didn't do it! He did... he did something Remus! And now people are dead, and he's missing, and they're after me!"

"Don't touch me," Remus snarled as he tore his arm away from the person he thought he knew, "I knew you had your problems, Sirius; I knew you were angry, But _murder_?!"

"Remus," He cried as he sank to the floor in anguish, "I didn't do it. I swear on Lily and James' graves; on little Harry's life, that I did not do it. You know me," He looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "You _know _me, Remus. You know I'm not capable of killing innocent people; of killing _any_ people. Remus they're going to throw me in a cell for the rest of my days for something I didn't do. I'm a goner."

Remus crouched down as Sirius' head dropped onto his knees, his shoulders shaking as the sobs ripped through his body.

"I didn't do it," He said quietly through tears, "Don't... don't let them take me. Don't let Pete get away with this."

"Sirius, look at me," Remus says softly, "You need to go."

"Go where?!" he panics, "Remus, you're all I have left! I don't have anywhere else to go, anyone else to go to!"

"Exactly. They know you'd come here. They know I'd be the first person you would run to. You need to leave," He said concernedly as he set his hand on Sirius' ever-shaking shoulder.

"Moon, I can't go; you're all I have. Don't do this," He looked up with fearful eyes.

"Sirius, I am trying to save your skin here. You need to leave before they get..."

A deafening crack came from the common room.

"We know you're here, Black!"

"Moon!" He cried quietly as he clutched the collar of Remus' shirt, "Don't let them..."

"Get him!"

"No!" Sirius roared as he stumbled to his feet and tore his wand out of the inside of his ruined leather jacket, "NO! I didn't do anything! Don't- Don't come near me!" He screamed as he backed up to the door and pointed his wand at the Aurors circling around him.

"He didn't do anything!" Remus defended as he tried to shove through to his friend of so long, "Let him be, he didn't do it!"

"Were you there?!" Savage growled as he pushed Remus away.

"No, but-"

"But nothing! We have witnesses!" Proudfoot shouted.

"Sirius Black, you are charged with the murder of fellow wizard, Peter Pettigrew, and for taking the lives of thirteen innocent Muggles-"

"I didn't do it, Dawlish!" Sirius cried out as he inched toward the doorknob.

"-And are hereby sentenced to a cell in Azkaban, until your hearing date is set. You do not have the right to an attorney, nor do you-"

"_I'm not going there!_" Sirius screamed as he tried to speed out the door.

"_Stupefy_," John Dawlish groaned as though Sirius was accused of nothing more than a petty crime.

"What are you _doing_?!" Remus cried as he rushed out the door to Sirius, who was spitting out grass as dirt as he tried to push himself off the ground.

"I'm here, Padfoot," He whispered as he helped his friend out of the mud, not caring that he himself was getting soaked to the bone, "I'm here."

"Don't let them do this to me," Sirius wept as he clung to Remus with his life, "I can't go there. I'll die there, Remus. I can't..."

"Someone get him, please," Dawlish huffed as he opened an umbrella, "Jesus, Black, if I had known you would be such a pansy about this, I would have let most of my men go home."

"Go to hell!" Sirius spat as he tore away from the men trying to take him away, running once again to Remus, and slipping in the wet grass into Remus' arms, " Moon, Moon. I can't go. I can't lose you, you're all I have," he repeated his words from earlier, "Remus, I love you."

"Sirius, they will kill you!" Remus said sternly as he grasped him by the shoulders, "They will _kill_ you."

"If they're taking me there," Sirius looked into Remus' eyes as the raindrops crept down the side of his face, "Moon, if they're taking me there, I'm already dead."

And with heavy breath, Sirius grabbed Remus' face and pulled it to his own, kissing the one person he had always longed to; never being able to gather the courage to do so until the moment of his imminent demise.

"I love you, Remus. I _love _you," He wept as he ran his hand down Remus' scarred cheek.

"Well, that's enough of the freak-show," Dawlish retched, "Get him."

"No! Remus!" Sirius cried out, reaching for his almost-lover as they pulled them apart and dragged him away, "_Remus!_"

Remus stood there in the sheets of rain, in shock and disbelief; and as the tears silently fell down his face, he watched them take away the only person he had ever truly loved; the lover he'd never see again; the lover he never had.


End file.
